


hold on, i still need you

by TheWolfWithinMe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Contains mentions of suicide, Family doesn’t end in blood, Fluff, M/M, Sumo is MVP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfWithinMe/pseuds/TheWolfWithinMe
Summary: Hank’s alone with his thoughts and a gun.Will Connor save him this time?





	hold on, i still need you

Hank was completely alone — 

Sat at the table in the dark, his only friends were a bottle of Scotch whiskey and a gun. 

Connor was out with Sumo, completely unaware of what his partner was planning. 

With each sip of alcohol, the Lieutenant’s mind became fuzzier and fuzzier. Images of Cole dominated his thoughts. All it would take was one moment of bravery... and then everything would be over. 

He’d be reunited with his son once more.

The gun was staring at him, taunting him, and he could almost hear its words; you couldn’t save Cole... you can’t kill yourself... you’re a lousy detective... 

Each one was like a knife in the chest, pushing him further and further to his breaking point, until —

He snatched up the weapon, the cool metal oddly soothing against his warm skin, and held it against his head. His finger hovered over the trigger. 

Sumo would be safe with Connor—neither of them needed him anymore. 

His eyes squeezed shut.

God, he just wanted the pain to stop and the regrets to leave. But neither happened. 

His fingers were sweaty now; the rational part of his body waking up and screaming at him ‘/no/!’ The instinct to survive battling the desperation to die. 

Three...Two...On-

“Hank! What the actual fuck are you doing?!”

Eyes snapping open, the Lieutenant came face to face with a furious looking Connor; the LED on his head flashing red. 

“Leave m’lone, Connor. Y’don’t need to see this...” 

His voice sounded pathetic. Weak. Defeated. Resigned. And yet, he could feel his moment of escape slipping away...

“Put the gun down, Hank, this isn’t the answer you’re looking for.” Next to Connor’s feet, Sumo was whining. A well chewed tennis ball beside him. 

“M’just a burden t’you.” Hank’s words came out as a slur and he instinctively reached for the bottle of whiskey — 

— Only to find it wasn’t there anymore. 

“What...? You’re not a burden to me, Lieutenant. You’re my best friend — my family. You helped me realise who — and what — I am.” Connor’s voice was calm, but inside he was terrified. Humanity was something he still struggled with and he had just been thrown into the deep end. Setting the whiskey bottle down onto the countertop and out of Hank’s reach, he slowly moved back towards the older male; his eyes trained on the gun. 

If he grabbed it he’d risk losing Hank and he couldn’t... he wouldn’t... 

“Please Lieutenant... I need you, Sumo needs you...” The Saint Bernard whined gently in agreement. “Don’t leave us...”

Connor was like the guardian angel Hank knew he never deserved, especially after his initial hatred of androids. And yet here he was, listening to the other’s words, letting them fill his mind instead of the darkness and despair he currently felt. 

“I...”

After a moment of hesitation — which felt like an eternity to Connor — Hank lowered the gun — before tossing it across the room. 

He felt stupid, embarrassed, and vulnerable but before he could utter a single word, Connor hauled him out of the chair and into his arms. 

At first, Hank remained tense. Physical contact was something he hadn’t had in a long time. But then, bit by bit, he sank into the embrace — accepting the comfort Connor was offering him. His fingers gripped the android’s jacket for dear life.

“You saved me, Lieutenant, let me save you.” 

And with that, Hank completely broke down; his emotions finally bursting free as tears streamed down his face. Connor tightened his hold on the detective in response and Sumo lay at their feet, adding his own sort of comfort. 

The three of them stayed like that for a while, the little makeshift family who saved and completed each other in their own special way, and Hank realised that maybe — 

— maybe he had a reason to live, after all.


End file.
